Pôquer
by Summer Black
Summary: O que pode acontecer em uma noite de pôquer? Muita diversão numa sextafeira à noite com os nossos amados Marotos e as minhas queridas PO's. Se eu fosse você, eu leria. ONESHOT.


**Pôquer**

- Anda logo! O Filch vai ouvir! Anda logo! – sussurrou urgente, uma ruiva.

- Calma Lils, calma. – uma morena respondeu.

- Chegamos.

- Por que sempre sobra pra nós duas ir buscar a comida?

- Não sei.

A ruiva deus três toques em locais diferentes de uma velha tapeçaria e uma porta surgiu, revelando uma sala contendo alguns pufes e uma mesa redonda, rodeada de cadeiras, ao centro. Carregando algumas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada e alguns petiscos as duas meninas entraram na sala, onde os amigos já as esperavam.

- Garotas, vocês não sabem realmente o que fazem. – um moreno desdenhou.

- É mesmo Sirius? A sua namorada não sabe o que faz? – a morena deixou as coisas em cima da mesa e saiu da sala, voltando um minuto depois com mais de dez garrafas de Wísque de Fogo.

- Na verdade, acho que ela sabe muito bem o que faz.

- Trouxeram seus galeões? Façamos as apostas então! – convidou um moreno.

- Ora, James Potter, não comece com gracinhas. Isso estraga o jogo. – a ruiva riu.

- Lily! Por que você me odeia tanto? – James reclamou.

- Não te odeio. Mas não é por isso que eu tenho que agüentar gracinhas sem graça. – Lily fechou a cara.

- Se começarem a brigar, tiro os dois da sala. – Anna Morgan riu.

- Que medo. – James brincou, mas sentou-se em uma das cadeiras, sendo acompanhado pelos outros colegas.

- Alguém precisa que eu explique as regras? Não? Ótimo. – um loiro se manifestou, pegando as cartas do centro da mesa. – Comecemos o pôquer!

- Espera um pouco! Só aceitei vir por que me disseram que era Strip-Pôquer! – a morena protestou, recebendo olhares divertidos de seus amigos. – Ah... Que foi?

- Certo, Sum. Mas só por que você pediu. – riu James.

- Er... James? Antes de começarmos, acho melhor uma mudança de lugares. – observou Lily.

- Tem razão. Manter casaizinhos um do lado do outro nesse jogo não seria algo sensato. – Remus Lupin, o loiro, riu.

- Ah! Estraga-prazeres! – Sirius bufou, fazendo os amigos rirem.

Depois de alguns minutos de trocas de lugares e discussão eles finalmente arranjaram-se em suas cadeira.

- Podemos começar? – uma loira, que até o momento não tinha se manifestado, perguntou.

- Claro, Jennifer. Dêem as cartas! – Summer animou-se.

Pôquer não é tão fácil quanto pode parecer. Quando se joga Strip-poquer é melhor você ficar atento para não perder. Afinal de contas, você não quer terminar o jogo só de roupas intimas, certo?

- Anda, Sirius, tira logo essa calça e para de fazer showzinho! – James reclamou.

- Eu estou gostando. – riu Summer.

- Não só você. – comentou Jennifer.

- Ok, Sirius, tire logo essa calça e vamos voltar ao jogo. – Summer brigou, enciumada.

Aquela altura, James estava sem a camisa, Lily sem a gravata e a saia, Sirius sem a calça e a gravata, Jennifer estava só de sutiã e saia, Anna de saia e camisa, Summer só sem a gravata e Remus totalmente vestido. E Peter dormindo em um dos pufes.

- Bom, vamos ver. Acho que chega por hoje? – Remus riu.

- Chega nada! Ainda temos 5 garrafas de wisque de fogo cheias! – Anna brigou.

- Hum... Então, tragam as garrafas!

Lílian levantou-se e foi buscar as cinco garrafas restantes e colocou-as em cima da mesa.

- Última partida. Quem ganhar, leva as garrafas e o dinheiro. Quem perder, faz strip-tease pra gente.

- Meu lírio! Não sabia desse seu lado pervertido!

- Culpa dela! – Lily apontou para Summer, que fez cara de inocente.

- Minha? Por que? – a morena fingiu indignação.

- Simplesmente por que... – Sirius disse o resto no ouvido da namorada.

- Ah, por isso. É, a culpa é minha. Desculpa. – ela riu.

- Por favor, cartas. – Jennifer pediu.

Depois de recebidas as cartas e feitas as apostas, todos olharam-se de forma acusadora.

- Dois pares, de ouros. Quero ver melhor. – gabou-se James.

- Bom, um par. – emburrou-se Sirius.

- Royal – sorriu Jennifer.

- Flush. – Lílian abriu um sorriso maior que o de Jennifer.

- Street Flush. – Remus mostrou as cartas, sorrindo vitorioso.

- Sinto muito. Só uma quadra. – Anna abaixou a cabeça.

Todos viraram-se pra Summer, esperando pelo resultado.

- Ah, gente. Sinto muitíssimo ter que dizer isso. Mas eu tenho em minhas mãos um Royal Flush, de ouros. Parece que eu ganhei.

- Injusto. – Anna bateu a mão na mesa.

- Quem perdeu? – Jennifer quis saber.

- Eu... – desanimou-se Sirius.

- Eu acho que ninguém aqui quer ver o Sirius tirar a roupa, certo? – Lílian perguntou.

- Eu quero... – disse Summer baixinho, fazendo os amigos rirem.

- Então pegue seu premio, Sum, junte com o premio de ultimo lugar do Sirius e vão se divertir em outro lugar. – Anna riu, maliciosa.

- Boa idéia. – Sirius animou-se.

Summer pegou as cinco garrafas de wisque de fogo, segurou o namorado pelo braço e saiu da sala, desejando boa noite à todos.

- Parece que é hora de dormir. – Remus comentou.

- Vamos indo. Sexta feira que vem tem mais. – Anna levantou-se.

Todos voltaram para os seus salões comunais, imaginando como seria o jogo da próxima sexta-feira.

**N/A:** É. Isso ficou bem insano. XD A idéia surgiu de uma fanart que eu vi. Espero que vocês gostem. Se você não entendeu sobre as personagens, se acalme. Tudo vai ser explicado na minha fanfic que ainda está na minha mente louca e pervertida. (Repararam pela fic que minha mente é pervertida, né?) Por favor, deixem reviews! Mesmo que seja me xingando pela one-shot estar ruim. . Beijoooos 


End file.
